Incomplete
by HeavenlyTenken
Summary: Rated Only Becuase Of Death. Rewritten. 7.27.06


Trishi: Okay Time for me to make with the sad!

Touya: This is a SongFic to YYH.

Jin: Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the Song Incomplete.

Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go

Hiei looked at the ground as he walked off into the setting sunset. He had nothing to stay for anymore. He had Pushed Kurama away... Why Did the Damned Kitsune make him feel this way? He walked in the crowd of humans he didn't know. He felt something was missing in his heart but... What was it?

Without you within me I can't find no rest  
where I'm going is anybody's guess

He kept walking towards the forest. Where he knew he wouldn't be seen by anyone. He didn't care where he went from there. As long as he didn't have to feel the way he did anymore. He hated this feeling. He couldn't stop thinking about the red-head. 'Damn you Kurama...' he cursed Kurama in his mind.

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep

He tried to forget about Kurama. How he made him feel, so much colder, so much more alone, so much more complete. He confessed his love to him yet he pushed the kitsune away! He felt like crying but he couldn't...

I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

He felt that thing again. He had always hid his heart, so he didn't HAVE to feel this way. The fact he was missing a piece of himself. "Kurama..." he said low enough for only himself to hear. The Kitsune… made HIM feel. The Forbidden Child.

Voices tell me I should carry on  
but I am swimming in an ocean all alone

He had to move on... Kurama was too much a part of him. He wouldn't show emotion like this ever. He nodded to himself but then looked down. He couldn't forget that sly Kitsune even if he tried...

Baby, my baby  
it's written on your face

Small Flashback-

"Hiei..." Kurama looked at the jaganshi. "I...want you to know how I feel." Hiei moved in closer. "And" he asked the smiling redhead. Kurama told him all his feelings. His smile faded as he saw Hiei look the usual cold and emotionless way he did. "Kurama I don't know if I feel the same way..." Kurama closed his eyes pushing back tears and when he reopened them the Jaganshi was gone...

You still wonder if we made a big mistake

After Hiei left Kurama wondered if he did the right thing telling Hiei that! He did feel for the jaganshi but... but... Kurama cried into his pillow. Why was this so confusing! He knew he loved Hiei but... Hiei didn't love him back. Why...WHY? -End flashback-

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep

"Kurama..." Hiei smelt the blood in the air. Even though it was a good bit away he could tell it was Kurama's... Kurama was in trouble! Hiei ran back but plants attempted to stop him. He fought his way through them getting to Kurama's house quickly…

I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
but without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

What Hiei saw in Kurama's room caused his eyes to go wide. "NO!" Shirori wasn't home thank god but... The site in front of him... He felt emptier as he kneeled beside the redhead taking in the look setting the kitsunes' head on his lap. "Kurama… Kurama..."

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone

Kurama opened his eyes slightly. "Hiei... g-gomen Nasai." Hiei shook his head. "Don't fall asleep" he said to the kitsune. Kurama chuckled slightly as he dropped the blade. "You… did this to yourself? Why?" Kurama turned his head away. "I didn't want to live if you left forever because of what I said... because… I love you…" Blood continued to flow from his wrists...

I wanna let you go (alone)

Hiei growled angrily. "DAMN IT!" Kurama closed his eyes. "No! Wake up please." Kurama looked up at him obviously forcing his eyes open. "Ai..." he started...

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep

He wouldn't let the kitsune die. He had to move on but he couldn't. He didn't want to. Kurama loved him... love... true love...

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

"I-I love you... Hiei" Hiei's Eyes went wide as Kurama's shut, He told Kurama to wake up but this time he didn't, he wouldn't. Hiei's heart hurt... Why?

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

"Love you… Kurama…" Black tear gems fell slowly from Hiei's eyes' as he hugged the Kitsune to his chest. Now he was sure he was missing something. The one person he loved deeply...

Incomplete

This Is Actually re-written so… I added a bite more.


End file.
